Puzzle Of Love
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Lily Garcia is a big wrestling fan. What will happen when she catches the eye of WWE Superstar Roman Reigns
1. Chapter 1

Lily Garcia was a beautiful twenty-four year old woman. Her skin was lightly tanned due to her Latino heritage. She had brown eyes and long dark brown hair with wavy curls at the end. She was a pediatrics-nursing student. She loved children. Her family believed in the more children the better. She very much wanted children of her own someday. Tonight was doing one of her favorite things. She and two of her friends were going to Monday Night Raw at Giant Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania. She was in one of her nursing classes finishing a paper.

"Ok that's enough for the day." The teacher said.

Lily went home and changed real quick then went to pick up her tow friends Missy and Kayla. They decided to go have dinner before the show started. They were sitting at a table.

"Tonight's gonna be fun." Lily said.

"Hell yeah it is." Missy said.

"Kayla how's Jeremy doing?"

"Good." Kayla said. He really likes the culinary school." "I miss him though." "He in trouble in two weeks."

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it."

"Oh." She said getting it.

"Lily you need a boyfriend." Missy said.

"I'll get one eventually." "I'm waiting for the right guy."

"No." "You want the perfect guy." "All you'll every get is a guy."

"I'll find the guy I'm supposed to be with."

"That'll be hard to do between your nursing classes and working at the diner." Kayla said.

"You guys know how important that nursing degree is to me." "Everything else can just wait."

They were at the show. The Shield was coming down the ring. Lily and her friends were sitting near the barricade. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins went over the barricade. As Roman Reigns was walking by he stopped and looked at Lily. He winked at her and went over the barricade.

After the show Roman Dean and Seth were in the back. Roman was thinking about the woman he saw in the audience.

"My god she was beautiful." He thought. "Her beautiful eyes." "That body, what I would give to see the rest of it."

"Earth to Roman." Dean said.

"Huh?" Roman said.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Sorry I was thinking."

"Probably about the chick he was flirting with tonight." Seth said. "I saw that."

"What can I say, she was hot."

"From the way you we looking at her I thought you were gonna fuck her then and there."

"Not that it matters." "I'll never see her again."

Lily was giving her friends rides home.

"That was so fun tonight." Lily said.

"Yeah especially since Roman Reigns was flirting with you." Missy said smiling.

"He was not."

"He was to." "He winked at you."

"I'm sure it was just part of the show."

"No." Kayla said. "I know that look." "He wanted you."

"Uh-uh." "You think?"

"Definitely."

"Would he be good enough for you?" Missy asked.

"I am attracted to him." Lily said. "Let's be real." "Even if I had a chance." "I'm not in his league."

"Right." "If he was able to talk to you after the show you'd be in his bed right now."

"No."

Like you really say no to Roman Reigns."

"I'd have to get to know him first."

"You get to find out how great he probably is in bed."

"Here you guys are." She said as she pulled up outside there apartment building. They got out of the car. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Kayla said. Missy turned around to face the car.

"Sweet dreams Lily." "I'm sure they'll we full of this." "Oh Roman, oh Roman." She said a moaning voice.

"Shut up." Lily said laughing. "Bye."

"Bye."

**Requested by Lilygirl95. I hope everyone likes it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed. Lily was at the diner where she was working until she got her nursing degree. She saw one of her favorite customers with her two year old granddaughter.

"Hi Mrs. Smith." She said.

"Hello dear."

"The usual?"

"Yes please."

"For Kimberly to?"

"Yes."

"Hi Kimberly."

"Hi." Kimberly said.

A few minutes later she came back with there food.

"Here you go." Lily said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Smith said. "Kimberly what do you say?"

"Thank you." Kimberly said.

"You're welcome." Lily said.

An hour later Lily had just delivered food to a table. She noticed someone was sitting at the table she just cleaned. She went over to the table.

"Hello." "What can I get for you?" She said not looking up.

"It's you."

"Excuse me?" She looked up and saw Roman Reigns. "I know you." "I mean hi."

"Hi." "What's your name?"

"Lily."

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"So Lily, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Would you like to go do something tonight?"

"Ok." "Would around nine be ok?" "After my shift I have a class."

"Sure nine's fine."

"Ok." "I can meet you here then we can decide what we're doing from there."

"Ok." "What would you like?"

"Just coffee please."

"Alright."

Later that night Lily went home to get ready for her date. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Missy said. "Wanna hang out tonight?"

"I can't." "I have a date."

"You have a date?"

"Yeah."

"With who."

"You're gonna believe me." "Roman Reigns."

"What?"

"He came into the diner today and asked me out."

"Well call me when you get home."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lily pulled into the diner parking lot. Roman was standing outside of his car waiting for her. She got out of her car.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "You look great."

"Thank you." "So do you."

"Wanna go and I'll bring you back to your car?"

"Ok." They got in his car and pulled out onto the road.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "Is there an A&W drive-thru around here?"

"Yes."

They went to A&W. They were waiting in there food.

"So earlier you said you had a class." Roman said. "Are you a student?"

"Yes a nursing student."

"So you'll work at hospitals?"

"Most like a hospital." "In the pediatric unit."

"You must like children."

"I do." "Do you like children?"

"Yes I have a child."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"How old?"

"Six." He got a picture out of his wallet and handed it to Lily.

"Aw she's cute." "What's her name?"

Joelle but I call her Jojo." "Do you have any children?"

"No but I definitely want them someday." "I come from a huge family." "Going all the way back to my great-grandma." "She's eighty-nine years old but you'd never know it to look at her." "She's still in great shape."

"So how come you don't have a boyfriend already?"

"Well I- Roman's cell phone started to ring. He looked to see who is was and got an annoyed look on his face. "Do you need to take that call?"

"No." He hit the silence button. "You were saying."

"Between working at the diner to pay the bills and my nursing classes, I don't find much time to get out."

"Well I'm glad you could pencil me in."

"Me to."

After dinner Roman drove Lily back to her car.

"I had fun tonight." He said.

"Me to."

"Can I have your cell phone so I can put my number in it?"

"Sure." She handed him her cell phone.

"Here's mine." He said handing it to her. They put each others numbers in the phones and handed them back to each other. "I don't know when I can but I'd like to do this again."

"Me to."

"In the meantime expect to be hearing from me, a lot."

"Ok."

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." She got out of his car and into hers.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed. Lily and Roman had talked on the phone every day. She couldn't wait to see him again. Lily had just gotten home from a class. She got herself a can of Coke and opened her books to study. A half hour had passed. Lily's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Roman said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Studying." "I have a quiz on Tuesday."

"Want me to let you go?"

"No." "I could use the break."

"Did you have a shift today?"

"Yeah I'm beat but I've got to study." "If I pass this quiz I get to follow pediatric-nurses on there rounds and get some work experience."

That's great." "How do you normally do in your classes?"

"Good but I usually devote all my time to studying." "Recently my mind's been drifting off somewhere else once in awhile."

"Where?"

"I just find myself thinking a lot."

"About me?"

"Maybe." She said smiling.

"Well if that's it I know the feeling." "Do you have work or class tomorrow?"

"No I'm off from both." "Tomorrow it'll be nothing but study and study and if I've felt like I've studied enough, I'll study some more."

"Oh."

"Why?

"Well Raw's gonna be in Pittsburgh and I thought you might like to come." "I would really like to see you." "I was gonna leave a ticket for you and a backstage pass."

"I can work something out." "I'll study in the morning." "Then I'll get up early on Tuesday morning and study."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll leave the ticket and pass at the Consol Energy Center box office."

"Ok." "I hate to do this but I gotta go."

"I know." "You have to study."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next evening Lily went to the arena. She went backstage and found Roman's locker room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Come on in." She went in. They hugged. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to."

"You can sit down if you want."

"Alright." They sat down on the couch.

"So did you do anything today besides study?"

"Not really."

"Tonight after the show, do you wanna come back to the hotel with me?" "We can watch a movie."

"Ok." "After that I'll have to leave." "I have to get up early tomorrow."

"What time's your quiz tomorrow?"

"Two."

"Alright well, tonight, no studying." "We're gonna have fun."

"Sounds good."

After the show they went back to Roman's hotel room. They were sitting on the couch. They'd just finished watching a movie.

"That was a good movie." Lily said.

"Yeah." "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping you'd say yes."

"I don't want to but I really should go."

"Ok." He walked her to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." They hugged. For a second they just looked at each other. Then slowly he pressed his lips to hers. A few seconds later she kissed him back. When it broke they smiled at each other. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed Lily and Roman continued to talk on the phone every day. They also Skyped. Lily was really excited. Tomorrow night Roman was coming to Lily apartment for the first time. She was going to make dinner. Lily was out to lunch with Missy.

"So how do you like following the pediatric-nurses around?"

"I love it." "It's great." "I love working with the kids." "Especially the babies."

"How's Roman doing?"

"Fine."

"I still can't believe you're dating Roman Reigns."

"I can't either." "It's great." "Except."

"What?"

"Just the long distance thing." "It sucks."

"I bet."

"I really like Roman though so I'm willing to make it work."

"Are you excited about him coming to your apartment?"

"Yeah." "I can't wait to see him."

"Can I borrow your chapstick?"

"Sure." She put her purse up on the table. "It should be right on the top." Missy found the chapstick and noticed something else. She picked it up.

"Lily what are these."

"My birth control pills."

"You didn't tell me you slept with him."

"I haven't yet."

"Yet?" Missy said smiling.

"I've thought about it."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No." "We haven't really been that intimate yet."

"Well you obviously want to."

"I'm taking the birth control pills as a precaution." "Just incase we decide to do something."

"Like tomorrow night?"

"No." Lily checked her watch. "I have to get to the hospital."

"Alright."

A few hours later Lily was getting ready to give the hospital. Then she heard a woman's voce over the PA system.

"Lily Garcia, report to the office of head nurse Peters."

Lily went to the office. The name plate on the door read. "Margaret Peters, Head Of Pediatrics" Lily knocked on the door.

"Come in." A woman's voice said from the other side of the table. She went in. "Miss Garcia." "Sit down." She sat down. "Miss Garcia do you enjoy it here?"

"Yes, very much."

"I've gotten reports from other nurses." "They say you're great with the patients." "You only have a month left until you get your degree right?"

"Yes."

"Next month one of my nurses is being transferred to another hospital." "That will leave an opening in the pediatric-unit." "The job is yours if you want it."

"I accept."

"Great." "When you get your degree come here and show me proof you received it." "Then we'll start the hiring process."

"Ok."

The next evening Lily was making dinner and waiting for Roman. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. Roman was standing there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in. They kissed.

"How are you?"

"Great." "What about you?"

"Well now that I'm with you, I couldn't be better."

"I have good news." "I found out yesterday but I wanted to tell you in person." "You know the hospital I've been shadowing the nurses at?"

"Yeah."

"Well the head nurse of pediatrics called me into her office yesterday." "One of the nurses is being transferred next month and they asked me if I wanted to take her place." "It works out perfect because I get my degree next month."

"That's so great baby." "I'm happy for you."

"I hope your hungry."

"I'm starving."

"Good." "I made plenty."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch watch TV. Out of the corner of her eye Lily noticed Roman smile.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'm just glad I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here to." They kissed. Slowly it became more passionate. He laid her back on the couch. They'd been making out for a few minutes. She felt his hand touch her bare stomach. She stopped him and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." "I've never…I'm a virgin."

"Oh I'm sorry." He got off her. "I feel like a jerk."

"No." She sat up. "It's ok." "You didn't know." "It's not that I don't want to." "I do." "I just don't feel we've been dating long enough yet." "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." "I can wait."

"I just want it to be special."

"Of course." "When you're finally comfortable, it will be special for both of us." "I want you to take all the time you need." "I'll be honored to be your first if and when you want me to be."

"Thank you for understanding Roman."

"I don't care about the sex." "I care about you." She hugged him.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed Lily was getting her official degree in the mail tomorrow. As soon as she showed proof that she received her degree, she started at the hospital next Monday She was visiting her mom. They were sitting in the living room.

"So when do I get to meet Roman?" Her mom asked.

"That's hard to say mom." "I mean I've been dating him for two months and I've only physically seen him about six times."

"That's not very much."

"No it's not." "Thank god for the phone and Skype."

"Lily do you really want a relationship like this?"

"I admit that the long distance thing does bug me a little." "I do wish I could see Roman more." "He loves what he does and I respect and support his career." "Just like he respects and supports mine." "When we are together it's great." "Even when we're just talking on the phone or Skyping it feels like he's right there in the room with me."

"It sounds like you're falling in love Lily."

"Not quite yet but I could see things happening that way."

"Do you think he'd be able to make it for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm not sure." "I don't know if he'll have to work." "Or if he normally spends it with Joelle."

"I'm sure the rest of the family would love to meet him."

"I'll ask him about it but I doubt he'll be available."

"How does it feel to finally be out of nursing school?"

"Great." "I can't believe I got a job so fast." "I can't wait to start working the kids."

"I can't wait until you start a family of your own." "You'll make a great mother." "So will your other sisters but you've always had a special knack for children."

"I can't wait either."

The next evening Lily was making herself some dinner. She'd just gotten it off the stove when there was a knock at her door. She answered it and was shocked to see Roman standing there.

"Roman." She said surprised.

"Surprise." He said smiling.

"Come in." He went in. They kissed and hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I was doing an auto signing in Cleveland." "When I finished I figured, I don't have to leave until tomorrow." "So why not take a little road trip to see Lily."

"You drove almost six hours just to see me?"

"Yeah."

"That's sweet."

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you or anything."

"Not at all." "I was just about to have dinner." "Are you hungry?" "I made chilli."

"Driving all that way did make me a little hungry."

"Well then, let's eat before it gets cold."

After they ate they were sitting on the couch.

"Are you excited about starting your new job?" Roman asked.

"Yeah I'm really excited." "I can't wait."

"You'll be great at it." "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No."

"Well I have the weekend off." "I would come spend it with you but I'm getting Jojo." "I was wondering if you you'd like to come to Florida and spend the weekend with us?"

"I'd like to but I don't have the money."

"Don't worry about that." "I'll pay for everything."

"I can't let you do that."

"I want to." "It'll be fun to spend the weekend together."

"It would be fun." "Ok."

"Great." "Jojo's looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her to."


	6. Chapter 6

It was two o' clock on a Friday afternoon. Lily was on a first-class flight to Pensacola, Florida. She'd never flown first-class before. She thought it was really nice. She was excited about spending the weekend with Roman and Joelle. By the time the plane landed and Lily checked into to her hotel it was seven o' clock. Lily drove to Roman's using the build-in GPS in her rental car. She pulled in the driveway. She knocked on the door. Roman answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. They kissed. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"Not at all." "The GPS worked perfectly." "Wow." She said looking around. "I could fit my entire apartment in this living room."

"Did your reservation go through ok?"

"Yeah." "That's a nice room you booked for me."

"Jojo come here." Joelle came down the stairs.

"Is this Lily daddy?" Joelle asked.

"Yes it is."

"Hi Joelle." Lily said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Dinner's almost done." Roman said. "Let's go into the kitchen."

After dinner they were all sitting in the living room.

"Lily, what do you do for a job?" Joelle asked.

"I'm a nurse."

"Do you work with grownups?"

"Do you mean are my patients grownups?"

"Yeah."

"No I work with kids like you."

"Where do you live?"

"Pennsylvania."

"I think I've been there before."

"Yeah." Roman said. "Remember you went to Pittsburgh with me last summer?"

"Oh yeah."

"Alright Jojo." "Time for bed."

"Can't I stay up just a little longer?"

"No." "You need all the sleep you can get if we're gonna make it to the beach bright and early tomorrow."

"Ok." She stood up. "Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight." Lily said.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes." Roman said.

"Take your time."

Roman came back down a few minutes later. They watched a movie. After it was over Lily decided to leave for the night. Roman walked Lily to the door.

"I think Jojo likes you." Roman said.

"I like her." "She's adorable."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Drive safe."

"I will." They kissed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day they went to the beach. Lily and Roman helped Joelle build a sandcastle. They were having a great time. Lily and Roman were watching Joelle play.

"Roman." A women's voice said. Lily and Roman both looked in her direction. She was a tall blonde.

"Caitlin." He said. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Caitlin this is my girlfriend Lily."

"Hi." Caitlin said looking at her and dismissing her just as quickly. She looked back at Roman. "I just wanted to say hi." "See you later."

"Bye." She walked away.

Lily looked at Roman.

"I dated her after I split from Joelle's mom." Roman said. "It didn't last very long." "We're still friends."

"Oh."

Later that night after putting Joelle to bed, Lily and Roman were sitting on the couch.

"Lily you're not mad at me are you?" Roman asked.

"No." "Why?"

"That thing with Caitlin just seemed to make you uncomfortable earlier."

"I've come to terms that other women want you."

"It's not like that with her." "What we had is over." "Besides the only woman I want is right here." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It slowly became passionate. After a few minutes she broke the kiss.

"I should go before we start to do something that I don't think we should yet."

"Alright." Roman walked Lily to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They kissed. She left.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily had worked in the hospital for three weeks. She loved it. Roman was coming into town to see her tomorrow morning. She was working the midnight to eight in the morning shift. It was four o' clock in the morning. Lily had just went on her break.

"Nurse Garcia please report to the front desk." A voice over the PA system said.

Lily went to the front desk. She was surprised to see Roman standing there.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." They hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take an earlier flight." "It is time for your break right?"

"Yeah I was gonna go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat." "Join me?"

"Absolutely."

They went down to the cafeteria. Lily got a sandwich. They sat down at the table.

"I'm glad you're here." Lily said. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "I talked to Jojo." "She said to tell you hi."

"Tell her I said hi next time you talk to her."

"I will." "We'll have to all get together again soon."

"I'd like that."

"Do you want me to meet you at your apartment?"

"Yeah." "I should be there by 8:30."

"Ok." "I'm gonna go to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Alright." "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok." They stood up and hugged. "Bye."

"Bye."

Lily arrived home at 8:30 just like she said she would be. Roman was waiting in the driveway in his car. They went inside.

"How was your night?" Roman asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Fine but busy."

"You look tired."

"I am."

"I didn't have to come over right away."

"I wanted you to." "I wanted to see you."

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I usually spend it with my family."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was hoping you could spend it with me and Jojo."

"Thanksgiving's an important day for my family."

"I understand."

"I have an idea." "Do you and Joelle wanna come to my family's house with me?"

"Your family wouldn't mind?"

"No." "You know they've been wanting to meet you." "I'm sure they'd love to meet Joelle."

"I'll talk to Jojo about it."

"Ok." She yawned.

"Wanna take a nap together?"

"I should do the dishes."

"You can do them later." "You're tired."

"I have laundry to do."

"That can wait until later to."

"I am pretty beat."

"I know that's why I want you to rest."

"Ok, we'll take a nap." They laid down. She laid on top of him. He put his arms around her.

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is." They fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later it was time for Thanksgiving. Lily was picking Roman and Joelle up at there hotel and they were going to her great-grandma's from there. Lily knocked on the door of Roman's hotel room. He answered it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. They kissed.

"Ready?"

"Almost." "Come on Jojo it's time to go." She came out of her room.

"Hi Lily." Joelle said.

"Hi Joelle." Lily said. "How are you?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well don't worry." "They'll be plenty of food and lots of kids to play with."

"Jojo make sure you put your scarf on." Roman said. "It's really cold."

"I will daddy." Joelle said.

"Alright let's go."

They pulled up outside of Lily's great- grandma's house. There were so many people there they had to park on the street. They went inside. Altogether there were twenty people there, including aunts, uncles and cousins.

"Lily." A woman's voice said.

"Jackie." They hugged. "Jackie, this is my boyfriend Roman and his daughter Joelle." "Roman this is my older sister Jackie."

"It's nice to finally meet you Roman." "I hear good things."

"It's nice to meet you to." Roman said.

"Hi Joelle."

"Hi." Joelle said.

"Would you like to come and play with the other children?"

"If my daddy says it's ok."

"It's fine." Roman said. "Be good."

"Jackie, is Wendy here yet?" Lily asked.

"No."

"How about mom?"

"She's around somewhere." Jackie looked at Joelle. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Joelle said.

Lily turned to Roman.

"Let's see if we can find my mom." Lily said. They started walking around.

"Who's Wendy?"

"My baby sister." "There's great-grandma Sophia." They went over to her. "Great-grandma Sophia."

"Lily." They hugged.

"How are you?"

"Great." "You know how much I love family gatherings." She looked at Roman. "Is this the boyfriend?"

"Yes ma'am." Roman said. "Roman Reigns." "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you so much."

"Great-grandma is mom here?" Lily asked.

"She's in the kitchen with Sally."

"We'll be back."

They went in the kitchen.

"Grandma Sally." Lily said. They hugged. "Mom." They hugged. "Roman this is my grandma Sally and my mom Ophelia."

"It's so nice to meet you both." Roman said.

"It's nice to meet you." Ophelia said. "Lily talks about you all the time." "I feel like I know you already."

"Where's your little girl?"

"Jackie took her to play with the other kids." Lily said.

After dinner it was tradition in Lily's family for the men to have a football game in the backyard. They invited Roman to play. He accepted. Lily, Jackie and Wendy were helping to clean up the kitchen.

"I really like Roman." Jackie said.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Lily said.

"He's hot." Wendy said.

"So Lily, tell me." Jackie said. "Has Roman made a woman out of you yet?"

"No." Lily said.

"No?" Wendy said. "Why not?"

"I want to but I'm scared."

"Of what?" Jackie asked.

"Sex for the first time is a very big thing."

"Yeah but out of the three of us you're the only one that's still a virgin." Wendy said.

"I just wanna make sure it's right."

"Does he know?" Jackie asked.

"Yes." "He's supportive." "When the time's right I'll know."

After spending all day there. Lily, Roman and Joelle went back to the hotel. Joelle fell asleep in the car. Roman carried her inside. As Roman was putting Joelle to bed Lily sat down on the couch. Roman came out a few seconds later and sat down next to Lily.

"I'm glad she had so much fun." Lily said.

"I had fun to."

"I could tell." "I'm glad my family got to meet you."

"They're great." "Now I see why you're so great." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It lasted for about thirty seconds before Roman broke the kiss and looked at Lily. "I love you Lily."

"I love you too Roman." They kissed. It became more passionate. She broke it. "I should go."

"I'd really like it if you'd stay."

"Not tonight." "Maybe another night." "She stood up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed since Thanksgiving. Christmas was now a week away. Roman was coming to spend a few days with Lily because he had to work on Christmas. Even though he was going to be there Lily still had to work. She'd just gotten off work. Roman was sitting in his car in the driveway. When she pulled in he got out of his car. She got out of her car.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"How long have you been here?"

"About five minutes." "My plane landed, I checked into my hotel and came here."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go inside and I'll make us some dinner."

"You worked all day." "I'll make the dinner."

"Alright."

After dinner they were sitting in the living room.

"Lily I have something for you." Roman said.

"What?"

"Your Christmas present."

"You bought me a present?"

"Of course." "I won't get to see you on Christmas, so I have to give this to you now." He took a little box out of his pocket. "Here." She opened it.

"Diamond earrings?"

"Yeah." "Like them."

"I love them." "Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome." "The next time we both have the weekend off you should come back to Florida."

"It would be nice to get out of the cold."

"Yeah."

"I don't know when that will be though." "I don't have a day off for a long time."

"I know."

"How's Joelle been?"

"Good I talked her yesterday."

"I can't wait to see her again."

The next day Roman came over for breakfast. It was around noon. Lily and Roman were relaxing before she had to go to work at five. They were on the couch.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap in my bed."

"Can I take a nap with you?"

"Alright." She said not sounding so sure.

"Do you not trust me that much?"

"It's just we've never laid down in the same bed together."

"I'm not gonna try anything."

"Ok."

They went into the bedroom and laid down in the bed.

"See isn't this nice?" Roman said.

"Yeah."

"Do you need me to set the alarm on my phone?

"No." "I'll get up on time."

Two hours later Lily opened her eyes. A few minutes later Roman opened his eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." "Did you?"

"Yeah." "I could get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Waking up next to you." "It's nice."

"Yeah."

"See I didn't try anything."

"I'm sorry I get so nervous about certain things." "I don't mean to."

"I know." "It's ok." "No big deal."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being so patient and understanding."

"It's easy to do when you love someone."

"I love you too." They kissed. Slowly it became more passionate. He rolled her on her back and got on top of her. There hands were all over each other. He started to kiss her acrossed her neck. She moaned. Suddenly her cell phone rang. They stopped. "Hello?" She said. "Sure." "I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Roman. "They asked me to come in early." "I gotta go."

"Ok." "Let's go out to dinner tonight."

"Alright." "I have to change." "So if you wouldn't mind."

"Ok." He got up and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed. Tomorrow Lily was flying to Florida to spend the weekend with Roman. She'd just finished a shift at the hospital. She was packing her suitcase. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Roman said.

"Hi." "What are you doing?"

"I'm at the airport."

"I thought your flight was supposed to be four hours ago."

"It was." "It's delayed."

"Why?"

"I don't know." "I just wanna go home and relax, think about you."

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either." "I love my job but I could use the break."

"I know how you feel." "How was work today?"

"Fine but I'm really tired." "After I finish packing I'm going to bed."

"Why don't you just finish packing in the morning and go to bed now?"

"I'll have one less thing to do in the morning if I pack now."

"Good point." "Did you pack a bikini?"

"Should I?"

"Yes." "It's gonna be good pool weather this week."

"Alright."

"Good news." "They just called my flight."

"Good for you."

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon Lily got off her plane, checked into her hotel and went to Roman's. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Come here." He said smiling. They hugged. He kissed her very slowly. She kissed him back.

"So did you miss me?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah." "Does it show?"

"A little bit." "I missed you to."

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"I didn't bring my bikini."

"There's a spare in the changing room."

"Ok." "Let me go see if it fits."

It had fit. It was dark red. When she got in the water Roman was already there. She swam to him.

"The water's great." Lily said.

"Isn't it?" "Let's go to dinner tonight."

"Alright."

"I wanna take you to this really nice restaurant."

"Ok." "Should I wear a dress?"

"Yeah." "I'll pick you up at your hotel at eight."

"Ok." "So who does this bikini belong to?"

"I don't remember."

"One of your exes."

"Probably." "I just found it in there one day."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Give me a kiss." They kissed.

Later that night Lily was just finishing getting ready. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. Roman was in a white dress shirt and jeans.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." "You look nice to."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at the restaurant. Lily smiled.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Nothing." "I'm just really happy."

"Me to."

"Roman." A woman's voice said. Lily and Roman both looked over and saw Caitlin walking up to there table. "Hi." "How have you been?" "Are you still with Lucy?"

"My name is Lily." Lily said. "I'm sitting right here."

"Oh, so you are." "Sorry I didn't see you."

"I'm sure."

"Caitlin not that it's not nice to see you but we're in the middle of a date." Roman said.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude." "You two have a nice evening." She walked away.

Lily didn't say a thing back to the hotel. They'd just gotten back to the hotel.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Roman asked.

"Nothing."

"Is it because we saw Caitlin?"

"She wants you back." "Did you see the way she completely ignored me, like I wasn't even there." Roman laughed a little. "What is so funny?"

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Even if that is what she wants she won't get it." "I love you Lily." "I'd never be unfaithful to you." "Ever." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I'm sorry." "This is all just still so new for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're my first boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I like having you in my life." "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me." "I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Two months had passed. Tomorrow morning Lily was going to California so she could go to the Hall Of Fame ceremony with Roman that night. She'd just finished a shift at the hospital. She was making herself something to eat when there was a knock at her door. She answered it. Missy was standing there.

"Hey." Lily said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I know you're always busy now." "I just figured I'd take a shot in the dark and see you were home."

"I am but not for long." "I'm going away for the weekend."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"With Roman?"

"I'll be with Roman." "I'm going to the Hall Of Fame ceremony with him tomorrow."

"You suck." "I'm so jealous." "I wanna go." "Where is it?"

"San Francisco."

"So you and Roman are doing well it seems."

"We're doing great."

"How great?"

"We still haven't had sex yet if that's what you mean."

"How long have you been together now?"

"Seven months."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I do want to I'm just scared." "Losing my virginity is big."

"Do you love Roman?"

"More then anything."

"Then trust him and let nature take it's course."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sex?"

"Yeah." "Just the first time." "It gets better."

"I just want it to be the right time."

"Whenever you decide to I'm sure it'll be great."

The next day Lily got on her flight to go to California. When the plane landed she went to her hotel." "After she checked in she went to Roman's room." She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"Come here." "You've got to see this view." Roman opened the double doors to the deck. They both stepped out. There was a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Wow."

"I knew you'd like it." "I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day." "I'll pick you up at six."

"Ok."

"I have to go."

"Have a good day."

"You to."

At six o' clock on the dot there was a knock at Lily's door. She answered it. Roman walked in.

"Hi." Lily said.

"Hi." "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Four hours later they went back to the hotel. They went to Roman's room. They were out on the baloney. The moon was reflecting the ocean.

"It's beautiful." Lily said.

"Yeah if you like that sort of thing."

"What do you think is beautiful?"

"You."

"I should known you were gonna say that." "Well I should go." "You have a busy day tomorrow." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"You should stay." He mumbled against her lips. They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt. She put her hands inside his shirt. He groaned into her mouth. He felt her hands start to shake and broke the kiss. "We don't have to do this."

"I know." "I want this." "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of." "I'd never hurt you."

"I know." She kissed him.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Mm-hmm." She buttoned his shirt the rest of the way. He took it off. She undid his pants. She got out from under him and stood up. She unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. She got back on the bed on her knees. They kissed as they did she felt him undo her bra. He laid her down and took off her panties. He got on top of her. She whimpered when she felt him slip inside her. They kissed. He started to move slowly. Gradually he moved faster. He looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded her head yes. "Oh Roman." She moaned. "Lily, I love you so much." He groaned. "I love you too, ohh." "What's happening?" "It's alright, it's supposed to." He said. "Oh god." She moaned giving in. "Lily." Roman groaned giving in. They kissed.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"So how did you like it?" Roman asked.

"It sort of hurt but I enjoyed it." "Especially at the end."

"Don't worry it won't hurt anymore." "Stay the night."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Lily woke up. She was so happy. She looked at Roman. He opened his eyes.

"Hi." Lily said.

"Hi." "How do you feel this morning?"

"Great."

"Me to."

"I'm really happy."

"Me to."

"I'm so glad last night happened."

"I'm glad you chose me to share it with."

"Who else would I have chosen?" "I love you."

"I love you too." "Are you gonna spend the night with me again tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I will."

"Hopefully we'll have a reason to celebrate."

"I'm sure you'll win."

"You know I don't have to anywhere for another couple of hours." He kissed her. "Wanna go take a shower?"

"Sure."

The next morning it was seven in the morning. Roman had to stay in San Francisco one more night for Raw but Lily had to back to Hershey because she had a shift at the hospital that night.

"I'll call you later." Roman said.

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Have a good night at the hospital."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Lily's plane landed she went back to her apartment. A half hour later her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Jackie said.

"Hi."

"I was hoping you would be home." "I wasn't sure what time your flight was."

"I got home about a half hour ago."

"How was your trip?"

"Amazing."

"Did you see a lot of stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see the Bay Bridge?"

"Yeah." "Something else happened to."

"What?"

"We finally did it."

"It?" "You and Roman finally had sex?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"The first time it hurt a little." "The next morning in the shower it didn't hurt at all."

"The shower?" "You little whore." She said jokingly. "How many times have you guys done it since the first time?"

"Five."

"Must be good then."

"Yes it is." "Well I'm gonna get off here and get some sleep." "I have an all night shift."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

It was Tuesday night. Roman was at the airport his flight had been canceled because of heavy rain. He was sitting at the airport to see if they could get him in on a flight early the next morning.

"Roman hi." He looked up and saw Caitlin.

"Hi."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." She sat down next to him.

"Where's Lucy?"

"You mean Lily."

"Yeah Lily."

"She's in Pennsylvania." "That's where she lives."

"You two make the cutest couple."

"Thanks."

"How's Joelle doing?"

"She's good."

"That's good." "Boy it's really coming down out there."

"Yeah."

"Reminds me of the time we had that picnic at Claire Lake." "It started pouring, we got soaked." "Then we went back to your car and… well I'm sure you remember."

"I do."

"I never should've broken up with you." "Biggest mistake I ever made."

"I have to go make a call." Roman got up and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily and Roman hadn't seen each other in two months. That was all going to change tonight. Raw was in Cleveland tonight. Lily was driving down to surprise Roman. Roman was at lunch. His mind drifted to Lily.

"Roman." He heard a voice say. He looked over.

"Hi Caitlin."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"No." She sat down.

"Working here tonight?"

"Yeah." "You?"

"Yeah." "I have a shoot in a few hours."

"I'm glad that's going good for you."

"What about you?" "When we were dating you were just starting out." "Now you're a big star."

"I still have a long way to go." "What's your shoot for?"

"Maxim Hot 100."

"That's a big one."

"Yeah." "I'm on the cover."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." "How's your girlfriend?"

"Good."

"What does she do?

"She's a pediatric-nurse."

"That's nice."

"She has a knack for it." "She's great with children."

"Is she going to the show tonight?"

"No she's at home."

"I have to go." "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Later that night at the arena Lily walked through the door of the arena. She was walking through catering and spotted Dean Ambrose.

"Hey Dean." She said.

"Hey Lily." "Roman didn't tell me you were coming tonight."

"He doesn't know it's a surprise." "Is he in his locker room?"

"Yeah." "He's gonna be happy to see you."

There was a knock on Roman's door.

"Caitlin." He said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew someone who could get me tickets, so I pulled some strings."

"Have you ever been to one of these?"

"No."

"You'll have fun."

"Especially watching you in action." Suddenly she kissed him. At the same time Lily walked in.

"Surprise." Lily said. Caitlin broke the kiss. She and Roman both turned around.

"No." Roman said. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Bastard." She left the room.

"Wait." "It's not what you think." He went after her. "Lily." "Lily stop." They were in the parking lot. "She kissed me."

"It's over."

"Lily no." "I love you."

"Go to hell." She got in her car and left.


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed. Lily was still devastated. She still couldn't believe Roman did that to her. Roman had tried calling her but she never picked up the phone. She was at home. There was a knock on her door. She got up to get it.

"Who is it?" She said.

"Wendy." Lily opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi." She went in. "Jackie told me what happened." "I'm so sorry."

"Want some herbal tea?"

"Sure."

Lily made the tea. They were sitting on the couch.

"Do you feel ok?" Wendy asked. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." "Just tired." "I've been working double-shifts."

"Why?"

"To keep my mind off of Roman."

"I know it hurts Lily but it will get easier."

"I just feel like such a fool." "I really thought he loved me." "Otherwise I would've never slept with him."

"Has we called you?"

"Every day since I caught him."

"Have you answered?"

"Not one time." Lily's cell phone started to ring. "Speak of the devil." "It's him."

"Want me to answer it and tell him to go to hell?"

"No."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Lily." She hugged her.

The next day Lily was at the hospital. One of the doctors was walking past her.

"Nurse are you feeling ok?" She asked.

"Find doctor." "Ow!" She said grabbing her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes it's just a stomach cramp." "I've been having them all morning." "It'll pass."

"Nurse have you been feeling fatigued lately?"

"Yes but I've been working double-shifts."

"Have you been irritable, having mood swings, dizzy spells, unusual food cravings?"

"I do get dizzy from time to time." "Over the last week I've been eating pickles and ice cream a lot."

"When do you do on your break Miss?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'm an OBGYN." "My office is on the seventh floor." "I'd like you to come see me on your break."

"Ok."

Later that night Lily was sitting at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

An hour later there was on a knock on Lily's door. She answered it and was surprised to find Roman standing there.

"Hi." He said.

"What?"

"I want to talk to you." "She kissed me I swear."

"Roman, I'm pregnant."

**I think I've finally figured out a way to make my deserted island story work. Would it be believable if there plane crashed into the ocean and they floated to the island using a raft? **


	15. Chapter 15

Lily had just told Roman she was pregnant and was waiting for a response.

"Really?" Roman said.

"Yes."

"That's great." He said smiling.

"Yeah it would be great for me, if it wasn't yours."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Can I please come in?"

"No." "We can talk from here."

"How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

"When did you find out?"

"An hour ago."

"Lily please listen to me." "I didn't do anything."

"I saw you."

"She kissed me."

"Even if that were true, you didn't exactly push her away did you?"

"I was caught off guard." "She kissed me and you walked in." "That's it."

"I'd believe you if I hadn't seen it."

"I don't want her." "I want you." "I love you." "I know we didn't plan this baby but I'd love to start a life with you."

"I'll have to think about that."

"What's to think about?" "I love you." "You love me."

"You kissed another woman Roman."

"No I didn't." "I would never do that to you."

"Right now I don't trust you." "Until I do I can't be with you I'm sorry."

"Can we at least have lunch tomorrow?"

"I suppose."

"Is one o' clock ok?"

"Yeah." "Bye." She closed the door.

The next day they met at a restaurant.

"Hi." Roman said.

"Hi." She said. She sat down.

"How are you?"

"Fine I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Look, I mainly came here to talk about the baby."

"Ok let's talk about the baby." "You need to get a bigger place."

"I'm moving in with my mom." "I talked to her about it his morning."

"Don't do that."

"I'm not moving in with you."

"I was going to suggest you get a bigger apartment."

"I can't afford a bigger apartment."

"You can if I pay for it."

"What?

"I want you and the baby to be comfortable."

"I can't let you pay for an apartment."

"Why?"

"Well for starters, we're not together anymore."

"Ok." "Then don't let me do it for you." "Let me do it for our baby." "I know a realtor that would be happy to take you around."

"Alright."

"When's good for you?"

"I'm off on Friday."

"Ok I'll make arrangements for it to be then."

"Ok."

They were walking to there cars.

"Thanks for agreeing to go to lunch with me." Roman said.

"I didn't do it for you." "I did it because we needed to discuss the baby."

"Not even a part of you did because you miss me?"

"Don't start."

"I miss you."

"Roman." She stopped at her car. He stopped.

"Why can't you just believe me? "I didn't do it."

"I have to go." She got in her car and left.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a month since Lily had moved into her new apartment. She'd never lived in a place this nice. She could fit three of her old apartments in the living room alone. She was starting to show. There was a knock on the door. Lily's mom and sisters were coming to see the apartment. Lily opened the door.

"Hi." Lily said. "Come in." She hugged her mom first.

"Look at you." Ophelia said. "You have that glow of motherhood."

"You do look great." Jackie said. They hugged. "I wish the fifth month would hurry up and get here." "I wanna know what you're having."

"That makes two of us." Lily said.

"I hope it's a girl." Wendy said. "This place is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" "I wanna show you guys the nursery." They went back to the nursery.

"Lily this is beautiful." Ophelia said. "Did you do this?"

"No it was like this when I got here." "That was one of the main selling points for me."

"Well Roman may be an asshole but at least he's stepping up for the baby." Wendy said.

"Yeah." "I knew he'd be a good dad."

"At least the loser does something right."

"He's supposed to come over later."

"Why?"

"He has things for the baby."

"Is he still trying to get you back?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." "He still swears up and down that she was the one that kissed him and blah, blah, blah." "I mean at least own up to it."

"Right."

Later that night there was a knock at the door. She answered it. Roman had a bag of stuff in his hand. She took it.

"Thanks." She went to shut the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I would like to see what you'd done with the place."

"Fine." She moved out of the way so Roman could get in.

"This is nice."

"Thank you." "Now get out."

"Wait." "Can't I say hi to the baby?"

"Whatever." Roman knelt down by Lily's stomach.

"Hi." He said. "Daddy's here." "I missed you." "I told your sister Jojo about you." "She's so excited about you."

"She is?"

"Yeah." Roman said looking up at Lily.

"Once the baby's born I want Joelle to come over here as often as she can." "The kids should know each other."

"I think so to." Roman stood up. "I also think we should be together."

"Roman don't start that ok?"

"Lily I love you." "I miss you."

"Then you shouldn't have kissed her."

"I didn't."

"What was she even doing in your locker room?"

"She was there when I got there."

"I'll tell you what." "If you admit what you did maybe we can talk about getting back together."

"I didn't do anything."

"Fine."

"I didn't." "I won't admit to something I didn't do."

"Get out."

"Fine."

"Fine." Roman left.


	17. Chapter 17

Two months had passed. Since there last fight Lily and Roman hadn't spoken at all. Lily was glad Roman was finally getting the picture that it was over. Tomorrow she was meeting him at the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. Lily couldn't wait she was so excited. Raw was in Hershey tonight. Roman was riding to the arena with Dean and Seth. He was in the backseat.

"Uh-oh." Dean said

"What?" Seth said.

"Roman's got that look again."

"What look is that?" Roman said

"You're thinking about Lily."

"Well we are in her hometown."

"Still can't convince her huh?"

"No." "I give up." "No matter how many times I tell her I didn't do it, she'll never believe me." "I love her but why does she have to be so damn stubborn?"

"She's a woman and a pregnant one at that." "All her rationality has gone out the window."

"I have to see her tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We find out what the baby is."

"Cool."

"When I see Lily tomorrow I'll only talk about the baby." "I'll leave her alone." "Last time we saw each other we got in a big fight."

"Well if she can't trust your word obviously she never trusted you in the first place."

The next day when Lily got to the doctor's office Roman was already there. She signed in and sat down next to him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." You could feel awkwardness in the air.

"How are you?"

"Fine." "You?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"How's the baby?"

"It's great."

"Great."

The nurse came out.

"Lily Garcia." She said.

Lily and Roman went to the back. The doctor hooked Lily up to the machine.

"Ok." The doctor said. "Roman wasn't here last time." "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes I would." Roman said. The doctor flipped a switch and rhythmic beat started. "It seems very strong."

"It is."

"I love that sound." Lily said.

"That's the heartbeat of a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said.

"A baby girl?" Lily said.

"Yes."

"This is great." Roman said. "My other daughter is going to be so happy."

Lily and Roman were walking back to there cars. Lily got to hers first. Roman kept walking to his. Lily put her hand over her stomach.

"Roman come here." She said. He went over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She put his hand on her stomach. "She's kicking."

"Whoa, yes she is." "I feel her."

"She's never done that before."

"Maybe she wanted to tell us hi."

"Maybe." "It's a great feeling."

"Yeah." Suddenly they kissed. Lily broke it.

"What am I doing?" "I have to go."

"Lily." "Wait."

"I can't." She got in her car and drove away.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks had passed. Lily was very confused. She didn't know why she kissed Roman. She figured it must've been her hormones or the excitement of the baby kicking. They hadn't spoken since. It was Lily's day off. She turned on the WWE network and saw a think that said breaking news. She selected it. When she did she learned that Roman had to have emergency hernia surgery in Nashville and was in the hospital. She called her mom.

"Hello?" Ophelia said.

"Hi mom."

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Fine." "Mom I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow your credit card?"

"Sure." "What for?"

"Roman's in the hospital."

"Is he ok?"

"He had to have emergency hernia surgery." "I just want to go check on him."

"I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate him." "I'm just angry at him.

"Come get the card."

"I'll be right over."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

When Lily got to Nashville she realized she had no idea what hospital Roman was in. She found a phone book and called every hospital listed until she found the one he was in. She went to the hospital and asked information where Roman was. When they told her she went to the elevator and pushed the button. When the elevator opened Dean walked out of it.

"Hey Dean." Lily said.

"Hey." "Here to see Roman?"

"Yeah."

"Lily, Roman really didn't do anything with Caitlin."

"I know what I saw Dean."

"I know you think he has every reason in the world to lie to you but why would he lie to me and Seth?" "Think about it." He walked away.

Lily got on the elevator. She opened the door to Roman hospital room and went in.

"Hi Roman."

"Lily." He said surprised. "How did you know I was here?"

"The WWE Network." "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine." "The surgery went really well."

"That's good."

"Can you come here so I can say hi to the baby?"

"Sure." She went over to the bed. He put his hand on her stomach.

"Hey you." "Daddy's so happy to see you." He felt her kick. "I guess that means your glad to see me to." "I'm glad you came to." He said looking at Lily.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

"Lily I wanna talk about that kiss."

"Why?"

"I liked it."

"It was just because of a moment over the baby."

"So if I kissed you again right now, what would that be?"

"Roman-

"Lily come here."

The door opened. The doctor came in ruining the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Lily had been in Nashville for two days. She was leaving tomorrow. She was going to the hospital to see Roman. She went into his hospital room and saw Joelle.

"Hi Lily." Joelle said.

"Hi Joelle."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Is my sister ok?"

"She's fine." "I guess I should've called first." Lily said looking at Roman.

"Don't be silly." Roman said. "You never have to call."

"I'll go get something to eat."

"Why?"

"I don't want to interrupt your time with her."

"You're not."

"Stay." Joelle said.

"Ok." Lily said.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you guys back together?"

"I don't know Lily, are we?" Roman asked.

"Well I don't know I'm still thinking about it." Lily said.

"I know you still love my daddy." Joelle said.

"How?"

"You're here."

"Ok Jojo let's talk about something else now." Roman said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

After about an hour Joelle's mom came to get her. They'd just left.

"So Lily was Jojo right?" Roman asked.

"About what?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I've never stopped loving you." "I've just been very angry."

"About something I didn't even do."

"What did you tell Dean about it?"

"That I didn't do it because I didn't."

"That's what he said."

"When did you talk to him?"

"The first day I came here." "He said something to me that kind of stuck in my head."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I would expect you to lie to me but why would you lie to them."

"That's a good point."

"If you can promise not to talk to her anymore, I'll come back."

"You'll take me back if I promise not to talk to Caitlin anymore?"

"Yes."

"I promise." "Come here." They hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**The scary story I'm working isn't really working. I was thinking maybe I can get some opinions from you guys. I was thinking maybe scrapping "Blood Thirsty and doing a story based on A Nightmare On Elm Street or Scream or Child's Play or The Texas Chainsaw Massacre or something like that. Any thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

Three months had passed. Roman was getting better. Right now he was rushing Lily to the hospital she was in labor.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Lily screamed.

"I know baby." "We're almost there."

"Roman it hurts."

"They'll give you drugs in the hospital."

They'd been there about a half hour. The doctor came into the room to check Lily.

"You're fully dilated." The doctor said.

"Already?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

Lily was in delivery.

"Ok Lilly one more push then you'll see your beautiful daughter." The doctor said. "Push." She pushed. A few seconds later she heard crying and passed out.

Lily woke up a few hours later. She was alone in the room expect for the baby new to the bed. Lily was about to get up to get her when Roman came in the room holding a coffee.

"Hey." He said. "You're awake." "Want me to get the baby for you?"

"Sure." He picked her up and handed her to Lily. "Wow she's beautiful."

"Yes she is."

"What do think of the name Hope?"

"I like it."

"Hi Hope." "I love you."

"Lily I would say that today is a pretty great day." "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well I know a way to make it even better."

"How?"

"You know I love you."

"Yeah."

"We've been we happy since we've gotten back together." "So I was wondering… He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. "…will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." "Yes." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**The next chapter is the last one. For my next story I was thinking Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan are drifting apart from him being injured. Meanwhile the change in Nikki's attitude is not only putting a strain on her and Brie's relationship but hers and John's to. Brie feels lost and alone. John feels bad for her and they turn to each other. Your thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

Two months had passed. The wedding was tomorrow. Lily was so excited. It was early in the morning. Lily heard the baby crying on the baby monitor. She got up, changed the baby and made her a bottle. She was sitting on the couch feeding her.

"Tomorrow's a big day Hope." Lily said. "Tomorrow mommy and daddy are getting married." "Then we're moving into daddy's house." "Other then you being born, tomorrow will be the happiest day of my life."

Later that day the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lily said

"Hi baby." Roman said.

"Hi."

"How's Hope doing?"

"Good."

"How are you?"

"Excited for tomorrow."

"Me to." "Just think, this time tomorrow you'll be my wife."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "I have to go out for my match." "I'll call you later." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye.

"Bye."

The next day everyone was at the church. Lily was in the back with her wedding party. Joelle was going to be the flower girl.

"Joelle you look perfect." Lily said.

"Thank you." "You look pretty."

"Thank you."

"Ok it's time to start." Ophelia said.

After everyone went out Lily went out. She felt like she was inside a dream. When she got to Roman the minister began.

"Roman do you take this woman to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." Roman said.

"Lily do you take Roman to be your husband?"

"I do." Lily said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception they went to a really nice hotel. Lily mom was watching the baby. Roman carried Lily inside and laid her on the bed.

"You know." Roman said. "I never thought just doing my job would lead me to the love of my life." "We're gonna be happy I promise.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

**I hope you enjoyed the story as always I'm open to requests.**


End file.
